His Friend, The Dragon
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: I met a Dragon today... She's very nice... and we're friends...


**I met a Dragon Today...**

A Little boy with pink hair was walking home from school... He wasn't looking around at his surroundings... At least that was until he saw a lot of older kids bullying something in the alley...

"Things like you shouldn't exist!"

"Monster!"

"Why don't you just go and do the world a favor and die!"

The boy stopped and looked at them then he heard.

"Just leave me alone..." said a girls voice.

The older kids just started throwing things at whatever was in the alley...

"Shut up! Monster's aren't allowed to talk!"

That was it for the boy he ran over to the older boys trying to stop them from throwing things.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he commanded.

One of the kids shoved him back causing him to fall flat on his rear...

"Are you going to make us, Pinky?"

"My hair is Salmon not Pink!" he defended. "And if you don't stop I will make you stop!"

The kids looked at each other.

"Fine then, keep the monster for yourself..."

"It was getting boring tormenting it anyways..."

After that the kids left and the pi- er Salmon haired boy walked into the alley to see what those kids we're bullying...

"Are you ok?" asked the boy.

"Please leave me alone..." pleaded the girl's voice. "You'll just hurt me like the others..."

"I only hurt people who did something bad..." said the boy. "You didn't do anything bad did you?"

Big brown glowings eyes appeared in the darkness of the alley.

"That depends on you're definition of bad..." she said. "But in my eyes... I havn't done anything bad..."

"Then come out..." he said. "Don't be afraid..."

"I'm not afraid..." she said.

He crossed his arms in confusion... This person was refusing to show herself which is obviously a sign of fear but the person was saying that they weren't afraid...

"Then come out..." he said with slight confusion.

"Then you'll be afraid..." she said.

He was shocked... Could this person's appearance be so strange that it would actually scare him?

"I doubt that..." he said confidentally.

He walked towards the glowing eyes and when he got close a strange figure appeared.

"Huh?" he thought.

He kept getting closer and eventually the figure turned out to be a dragon... A blonde scaled, brown eyed, chinese dragon... **(Picture a blonde version of Dragon-Haku from Sprited Away)**

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"I told you that you would be afraid..." said the dragon.

"Are you joking?" he said. "You're so cool!"

The dragon's eyes widened in shock... Everyone else was afraid of her but this little boy thought she was cool...

"You really think so?" she asked.

He got closer and started rubbing the scales along the side of her snout.

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "By the way what's you're name, Dragon?"

The Dragon looked away.

"I don't have a name..." she said.

The boy stopped rubbing her scales.

"Everybody's gotta have a name" he told her.

"Well, I don't have one..." she told him.

"Then I'll give you one" he decided.

The Dragon looked back at him.

"I'll call you, Lucy!" he decided.

"Lucy?" she asked in confusion... Why would he choose that name?

"Well, you look like a Lucy" he said. "Plus, it sounds like it would suit you..."

The Dragon gave a smile.

"Then thank you..." she thanked him. "And what is you're name?"

"My name's, Natsu Dragneel!" he introduced himself.

He extended his hand to, Lucy...

"Let's be friends from now on!" he said cheerfully.

She stared at his hand for a few seconds before placing her scaled paw in his hand.

"Ok, let's be friends, Natsu" she said.

After that Natsu would come to visit, Lucy everyday always bringing her cool things that he found and food... And in return she would give him rides on her back as she flew around the sky and she would tell him all about the wonder's of being a Dragon...

**the Dragon saved me today...**

Natsu was on his way to visit, Lucy... He had all kinds of stuff in his backpack... He couldn't wait for, Lucy to see them!

"Lucy! Are you here?" he called into the alley.

He walked into the alley.

"Are you here to visit that monster?"

Natsu turned around to see a man at the entrance to the alley.

"She isn't a monster!" he defended his friend. "She's a Dragon!"

"Potato, patatoe..." he said. "Now you must be punished for visiting that, Monster"

The next thing, Natsu knew the man had walked over and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Hey! Let me go!" he commanded trying to pull himself free.

The man ignored him and raised his fist planning to punch him... However, before he could...

***ROAR***

"Well... If it isn't the, Monster..." he said turning his attention to the dark part of the alley.

Glowing brown eyes appeared in the darkness...

"Let go of him, Human..." she growled.

"Ha! You going to make me, Monster?!" he teased.

"If you don't let go of him... I'll do what my ancestor's did to, Human's like you..." she growled. "I'll eat you..."

"You're bluffing..." he said slightly fearful. "You won't eat me..."

Lucy's scales started slapping against the ground indicating that she was getting closer...

"I wouldn't be too sure, Human..." she growled twistedly. "After all, you look pretty tasty..."

The man started shivering in fear and Lucy let out a final roar before leaping out of the darkness.

"AAAAH!" he screamed in fear.

He shoved, Natsu away and sprinted out of the alley way leaving behind a Dragon and a little boy.

"Natsu, are you alright?" asked Lucy turning to face him.

"Yeah, I'm alright" he said. "And I actually thought you we're going to eat him"

The Dragon smiled playfully.

"You know, I would never eat someone, Natsu" she said. "It's not in my nature to eat someone..."

"I know" he said back.

He remembered the things in his backpack.

"Oh, Lucy" he said. "I found this really cool stuff at school today"

"Really?" she asked. "Let me see"

And with that, Natsu started showing, Lucy the kinds of things that he had in his backpack and from that day, Natsu learned that, Lucy would protect him...

** something's wrong with Dragon...**

Natsu was currently riding on, Lucy's back as she flew around the sky.

"This is so awesome!" he cheered happily.

"Are you sure, you're motion sickness isn't getting to you?" she asked. "I can land if you need me too"

"Don't worry, Lucy" he reassured. "I took those Motion Sickness pills that my Dad gave me before I got on you're back"

"Ok then" she said.

After that, Lucy kept flying around doing the occasional flight trick whenever, Natsu said he was getting bored... But eventually, Natsu noticed that Lucy's scales we're almost like ice instead of warm and that she was letting out the occasional cough...

"Lucy, are you ok?" asked Natsu wondering what was wrong with her.

"I'm just feeling a bit sick, Natsu..." she told him.

"You should land then" he told her. "You shouldn't be moving around when you're sick..."

Knowing that, Natsu wouldn't drop the fact that she should land... She started flying in the direction of the alley way...

"Very well then, Natsu..." she gave in. "I will land..."

She landed in the alley lowering herself to the ground so, Natsu could get off her back...

"Now, go and get some rest" he commanded. "I'll be back tomorrow to visit you"

After that, Natsu left the alley and Lucy sighed before retreating into the Darkness and curling up on the ground... But after a few seconds a tear slipped out of one of her eyes... It was if, Lucy knew something that Natsu didn't...

**Dragon is getting worse...**

Natsu visited, Lucy everyday but she showed no signs of getting better... In fact as the days went on it seemed, Lucy was actually getting worse...

"Lucy! Are you here?" he called as he walked into the alley.

"I'm here..." called Lucy's weak voice.

He walked into the Darkness of the alley and saw that, Lucy was curled up where she normally was for these past few days... Her scales we're pale and her eyes we're a muddy color now...

"Lucy, are you feeling alright?" he asked.

She weakly shook her head...

He frowned and put his hand on, Lucy's scaled snout...

"I'm sure you'll get better soon..." he tried to reassured her.

"I hope so..." she said weakly.

"But for now take my jacket and tomorrow I'll be back with some medicine" he said.

He took off his jacket and put it on her... It didn't do much considering that he was a child and she was a big Dragon...

"Thank you, Natsu..." she said weakly.

"Now get some rest..." he commanded. "I'll be back tomorrow..."

After that, Natsu left the alley and tears started sliding down, Lucy's pale scales...

"But, I'm afraid that I won't be here tomorrow, Natsu..." she thought.

**Goodbye, Dragon...**

Natsu came back to the alley the next day with some medicine in his back-pack, his Father had no problem with him taking some Medicine to his friend...

"I really hope, Lucy will be ok when I give her this Medicine" he thought.

He entered the alley.

"Lucy! Are you here?" he called into the alley.

There was no sound not even a small one...

"Lucy?" he called again.

Again there was no sound and when he walked into the alley he was met with a seemingly sleeping, Dragon...

"Oh, you're just sleeping..." he said.

He put his hand on her snout and tried to shake her awake...

"Lucy, come on, time to wake up..." he tried to wake her up.

She didn't move...

"Lucy? come on wake up" he said. "I have some Medicine for you"

She didn't move an inch and that's when, Natsu realized... Lucy wasn't breathing...

"Lucy? Lucy?!" he was starting to get scared. "Come on! Wake up!"

He kept shaking her until he realized... Lucy wasn't going to wake up...

"Please, wake up..." he pleaded.

He fell to his knees and started to cry over the loss of his friend... But then he realized, there was a note tucked under the Dragon's scaled paw...

"Huh?" he said. "What's this?"

He picked up the note and begun to read it.

_Dear, Natsu_

_I'm sorry, but I believe yesterday was the last time we would see each other..._

_As a Lizard I was here in this alley and even back then I knew that my kind does not live for long..._

_And I never believed that anyone would ever be my Friend as everyone always saw me as a Monster..._

_But you weren't like them... You saw me as cool and you became my friend..._

_So, I must thank you for everything that you've done for me..._

_And just know that wherever you are this, Dragon will always be watching out for you from wherever she ends up..._

_Goodbye, Natsu..._

_You're friend, Lucy the Dragon..._

_P.S. Thank you for the name! That made me very happy!_

He put down the note and by now tears we're streaming down his cheeks... His best friend was gone, and she was never coming back...

"Lucy..." he thought.

He hugged the Dragon and whispered a few words words...

"Goodbye, Lucy... I'll miss you..."

_THE END_


End file.
